Eternal Winter
by FanFictionLeon
Summary: Elsa and Kristoff become friends in a night the two will never forget.


At first this was a one-shot, but I'm having second thoughts and want to turn it into a series of one-shot connecting a story. I don't know yet.

* * *

Seeing magic is a white lie all kids tell, but to actually witness it leaves you questioning the existence of anything.

Cowering behind a pebble stone, an eight year old Kristoff and his trusty companion Sven, a calf reindeer, observe the ancient stone troll cast magic, as if from nowhere, and using it to alter the memories of a little red-head girl being held by her protective mother and surrounded by her father. All ready his imagination was running wild. Was he brainwashing her? Putting her to sleep? Or was he… actually fixing her hair? Didn't matter, it looked cool from back here! Maybe he has magic to make him a better ice harvester and Sven a bigger reindeer? Or maybe powers to fly? That would save them a lot of time from—what the heck—flying in general would be pretty awesome.

Caught into the infinite space of his imagination he catches the glimpse of another girl hidden between her parents. Her hair as white as snow braided with a blue headband and a formal dress. His eyes couldn't help but glint in sparkle under the starlit night.

She looks scared… a familiar emotion he knows too well when left alone. He looks at his mangy partner, happy to have him in his life. "_I promise to never take you for granted."_ Oblivious to the promise, Sven looks hooked upon the scene before them.

Seeing himself in her, he can already tell the pain masking inside. Like he would do with the ice harvester's so he would appear capable and strong for their lifestyle. Making up his mind, he decides on presenting himself to her. To make her happy, make her smile, and take the scariness that is plaguing her away.

Ready to introduce himself, he feels the vice grip of a stone troll between him and Sven, like she conjured out of nowhere. "_Must be magic too_," he thought.

The female troll brings them into a hug and proclaims, "Cuties-I'm going to keep you."

Somehow inside of him, he couldn't help but smile at those words. He looks at Sven who is on the verge to lick their faces. Beats living in the woods, now he has a home and an adoptive troll mother to look after them. "Follow me sweeties, I'll show you where you'll be stayin'." Ready to follow her he looks over his shoulder remembering the sad girl etched in his mind.

She was gone.

The troll, Bulda, led them away from the plaza of trolls gossiping it up. She shows them where they'll be staying and where they could sleep and eat. It was all happening so fast, but he couldn't get that girl out of his mind. Now her sadness was plaguing him.

That same life-changing-night he awakes to find himself still here. He touches the ground making sure this wasn't another dream. He can hear voices around the towering rocks. Curious to see, he sneaks a peek spotting the same troll who was casting magic on the little girl, speaking with his adoptive mother. Now was his chance.

Pushing Sven to wake him up, the four leg creature stumbles upon his feet. He leads them out of the valley. Sven observes him with a questioning look seeing his companion determined to leave the area.

"We're not running away," he says reassuring his pal.

"_Then what are we doing?"_

"We have to find that girl. She needs help, and I think I can help her." He glances at his friend, the familiar look on his face. "I know, I know. This won't be like the last time. I promise." Whatever the case was, Sven joins his friend on his journey to wherever the trail would lead them. That's kind of how it's always been, following trails wherever they lead you.

Riding Sven he takes hold of his pelt as they ride out of the valley and into smooth pelt snow following the ghost trail of the mysterious sad girl.

Getting lost through the forest and almost killed by falling off a cliff, he was beginning to worry he wouldn't see her again. But he wasn't going to give up. Officially lost all he could do now was ride down and out the mountain. To his luck he found Arendelle. Pulling Sven to a stop before hitting the cobblestone, he hid from the streets and any ongoing pedestrians. "Stick close to me."

Walking through the residential district he gulps in amazement. "Now we're never going to find her." Spending almost a half-hour searching for her he finds the familiar horses followed by a trail of frost into the stables. Connecting the dots he found himself awestruck by the castle.

"That's a big house! You think she's happy in there?"

Making their way to the gates they get stopped by two Royal guards. "We're sorry little boy, but the castle is currently closed. Come back tomorrow." The other guard interrupts "Didn't you hear the Kings orders? We are to close all doors. No more visitors." He looks at the boy with his reindeer eyeing them suspiciously. "Sorry kid, just go home before your mom finds out you've been sneaking out."

_I've already come this far. I'm not giving up._

Walking around the platforms he can see the fjords frozen enough to support their weight. Guess he'll have to sneak inside.

Making their way around Arendelle they finally found themselves by the fjord. Taking their first cautious steps, he scopes the area before making his way across the slippery ice. Sidling across the walls of the castle there was no possible way Sven and him could jump over let alone climb it. Through bushes he crawls, getting cuts on his face and leaves in his hair. Finding a small enough opening they crawl through it to find themselves by the gardens. Looking to see the coast clear he finally emerges out of the hole and helps his friend through passing. Observing the gardens it was the most green he's ever seen. Full with flowers and trees it was a magical place hidden from everything.

Beginning his search for her, he can hear faint crying from an open window on the third floor. There were veins growing upwards that he could have used to climb, but for now calling her name would be safer. Except, what would he call her? He never got her name.

"Hey, crybaby!"

From the open window emerges the same girl with the blue dress and headband. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose runny. "Wh-who are you? You're not supposed to be here!" Never mind the name he just called her, she was curious who he was and what he's doing here.

"I came here to help you!" Is it possible to yell and whisper at the same time?

"Help me? Why do I need help? Who are you?" Elsa found herself beginning to control her tears and wipes the rest of her cheeky face with her sleeve.

"My family was helping your family!" It didn't take her long to realize the context of the situation.

"You were spying?"

"No…"

"I don't think trolls have human kids." She says with a hint of worry. Was this boy all there?

"Well, I am one! So come down here so I can help you!"

"No, I don't know you and my parents taught me to never talk with strangers."

"Then how do you make friends?"

"Friends?"

"Come down here!"

Ignoring him Elsa retreats back into her room. Not a sound was made after except the wind howling from the ocean. Still keeping his head up he began to wonder if she completely ignored and left him out here in the cold. Seconds later he hears a door open, light peering out as the same girl came slipping through so as not to open the doors all the way. Closing the door gently she turns and runs to the boy. She's wearing a blue coat now. I think she likes blue.

Seeing him still there her stomach begins to feel full of butterflies. _A friend? How exciting!_ Turning his head just in time their eyes meet gaze, only for her to trip on a rock and falling on her knee. He runs up to her offering his hand.

"I'm Kristoff!" He says at full volume.

She looks up, a bit hurt from the fall and nervous for the first time, but she takes his hand.

"I'm Elsa." She says quietly, dusting the dirt and snow off her coat and knee.

"This is my friend Sven." He points at the calf with the little antlers sticking his head through the pocket between his arms. He lunges at her and begins licking her face making her laugh. He had to pull his friend off her to help her get back up.

"Why did you come here to help me?" She says finding herself unable to control playing with her fingers.

"I don't know… I saw you back there and thought maybe we could be friends?"

"Friends? What do friends do?"

"Uhm- they play outside? Have fun? Harvest ice? Build a snowman? Race? Climb trees?"

"I don't want to build a snowman."

"How about this? Tag! You're it!" He smacks her arm like any boy making her fall down again on the snow. "Ow. No fair!"

Kristoff began running for it. Using Sven to get up she looks at him, he seems eager to chase after him. "Want to help me catch him?" She jumps onto the calf and they take after him. Hand ready she tags him and he trips face planting the snow. She laughs at his muffled cry. "Why Sven?"

"Are you okay?" She asks before he pops up like a bear "Argh! You're it!"

"Ah!" She squeals and tags an oblivious Sven. "Sven is it!"

"Hurry!" He takes her hand and pulls her along as they run away from the two foot calf trotting towards them. Laughing they ran till he caught up tagging them both with a lick to the face.

"He's fast!"

"He likes to go fast." He looks over at her playing with Sven, covering up his eyes but he's still trying to lick her face.

"Who was that? The girl with the red hair?" She stops her playful act with Sven.

He could see the sudden fade of her smile and her eyes downcast on the floor. Sven looked between them both.

"That was my sister, Anna."

"What happen to her? Is she okay?"

She brings up her knees, hugging herself. "She's fine now, but she was hurt because of me."

"How?"

She sneaks a glance at him, could she trust him? Isn't that what friends do? _"No. Conceal, don't feel." _She tells herself. Hiding her face away from him made it seem easier.

_"Conceal, don't feel." _She chants, but the memory of striking her sister with her own hands, her own magic made her shake. She feels cold or at least she thought she was, she couldn't even feel cold and will probably never know that feeling.

She ponders, _"is it a gift or curse?"_

Suddenly it began to snow. She pops her head up, _"am I creating this? No, no, no!" _She looks at the boy next to her, scared to face her fear of being seen as a monster but instead he looked in wonder at the snowflakes which took on a different form than your average snowfall. It was her creation he was admiring.

"Whoa! They're pretty! I think I might cry." She giggles feeling relief wash over her and picks up laughter seeing Sven trying to capture the snowflakes with his tongue. For a second she felt she had control over the snowfall.

"Who would like snow? It's stupid and dangerous. Everyone always complains how cold it is." The snow begins to decline in size becoming minuscule till it completely disappeared.

"I do!" She looks at him, he's still looking up wondering why the sudden and magical snowflakes left. Then he turns to her.

"I like ice! Ice is my life! I'm a harvester, I use to follow ice harvesters around but now I have a family."

"You have a family?"

"Yeah, before today, it used to be just me and Sven. Now it's me, Sven and my new mom." she laughs and includes, "and me." She kisses his cheek and stands up. "It was nice meeting you Kristoff. You too Sven. I have to get going before they find out I'm not in my room. You should head back to your mom!" With that she was gone behind the door.

Kristoff smiles at Sven "I got kissed by a girl!" He stands up ready to leave. Elsa opens her windows to see him leaving; she hopes this won't be the last time she gets to meet him. She blushes, it was her first time kissing a boy.

Walking over the frozen fjord Sven helps push Kristoff. "We made a new friend!"

_"I like her!"_

"I like her a lot too, buddy." He sighs finding himself in love with ice even more.

* * *

Hey everybody! This is my first time giving it a shot at Frozen fan fiction. I love the movie and honestly believed Elsa and Kristoff were going to be a pair.

You should have seen the look on my face when Hans became the villain and everything changed.

Any who, I still like the idea of Kristoff and Elsa together so I created this one-shot of them if they were to meet during her accident. It's a one-shot but I think I have ideas to include more into it. In the meantime, I would like if you guys gave me constructive criticism to become a better writer. Personally I would enjoy it if I begin receiving them around the third chapter (if I get that far) by then you should have a good idea of how I write and you can support your claims with evidence.

Please expect more! Summer is beginning and college is almost done! Hang in there guys.


End file.
